Hearts of the Digital Guardians
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: New warriors appear with new digimon and new digivices. What will ensue?
1. Star Light, Star Bright

Hearts of the Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Digimon or most of the concepts.

Chapter 1 Star Night Star Bright

_"What's going?" asked Kari looking around._

_"It's simple my dear." said a voice. "You are my prey and right now it looks like it's game over." Kari turned to see someone in white aiming an arrow at her. Kari found herself frozen in fear and the figure released the arrow. However to her surprise another arrow, one made of fire, intercepted it. The figure turned in shock to see another figure, however this one seemed to be made of fire. It also had a strange glowing symbol which Kari thought looked kinda like a crest. "You'll pay for this." said the first figure trying to leave. However when he turned a lightning bolt struck him causing him to vanish._

_"Are you okay?" asked the flame figure._

"Yes I'm fine but who are you?" asked Kari.

_"Must you ask?" asked the figure. "I am your Elemental." he said as his eyes began glowing. Kari took a step back but stopped. "Forgive me for scaring you but look at your forearm." Kari did and saw a strange mark. "Do not worry. I am here to serve and protect you. Until we meet." he said causing a bright flash._

Kari awakened in cold sweat completely surprised. Luckily she hadn't awakened her older brother. Her partner, Gatomon, was a different story.

"Kari are you okay?" asked Gatomon concerned.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream." replied Kari with a smile. However then Kari felt a strange burning on her forearm. She pulled her arm out from under her blanket and saw something that shocked both her and Gatomon. She had a strange mark on her forearm which resembled a phoenix. "What in the world?"

"I don't remember you having that before." said Gatomon.

"Me neither." said Kari. 'Can that dream be real?' Just then Kari sensed something strange so she went out into the balcony followed by Gatomon. To her surprise a few lines formed a phoenix in front of her before a mid sized fire twister which then became a person who was wearing red pants, shirt, vest, and fingerless gloves along with what looked like a sword sides ways on the back part of his belt sideways and wore a red mask that looked like a bird with several golden lines. Then from behind him a small red dragon with golden lines flew out. Both had glowing red eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am the Guardian of Fire. Inferno and this is my Digimon partner." said the human.

"I'm Draymon. It's a pleasure."

"So do you know what this is?" asked Kari.

"That mark links you to me. Thanks to that I'll know if you are in any kind of trouble and I will be there to help you. This I vow as your Guardian." said Inferno dropping to one knee and lowering his head. This took both Kari and Gatomon by surprise.

"Could you stand this is a little strange." said Kari.

"As you wish." said Inferno standing. "So if you're in any danger I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you but if you don't mind. Could you take your mask off?" asked Kari. Inferno looked down before nodding and removing his mask. At first he had his eyes closed but then opened them revealing the part of his eyes that should have been white was black and the center and pupil were red. She also saw saw parts of his face had strange red markings.

"Remember that we will be here to help you." said Inferno.

"There are more of you?" asked Kari.

"Indeed. I am Fire. Those remaining are Water, Lightning, Earth, Steel, Wind, and Love." replied Inferno. "Each of the seven will be protected."

"Seven?" asked Kari wondering as Inferno turned. "Wait. If that's your partner then you have a digivice, right?"

"Yes I do." he said pulling out what looked like a fold out phone that was red and black with golden lines.

"What kind of digivice is that?" asked Gatomon.

"It is an ancient digivice created many years ago when the Digimon were almost wiped out." said Draymon.

"When?" asked Gatomon in shock.

"A long time ago. Far before any of our times." replied Inferno. "You see a long time ago the Digimon worshipped an entity known as Yggdrasill. However when the Digital World became overpoplutated Yggdrasill to 2% of the Digital world into a new one and then created a virus which killed off most of them. Some however survived. A few by luck and a few developed an antibody known as the X Antibody. This allowed them to resist and fight the virus. When humans were needed a few were chosen and were given these digivices, known as D-Cybers, allowing them to use cards created of digimon who carried the X-Antibody."

"Wait so they would capture them?" asked Gatomon.

"No. You see Yggdrasill sent out other digimon to destroy those with the X-Antibody." replied Inferno. "Anyway we have to go." he said tossing Kari a small cell phone which she caught. "I'm sorry I can't stay but your brothers will awaken soon. If something happens and I'm not around hit the primary code 9985 and hit send. That should help you until I can arrive." Kari nodded and both Inferno and Draymon jumped of the edge but when Kari went to the balcony they were gone. Or so she though. The two were actually hanging upside down directly under her.

"Why do we have to be hanging here?" asked Draymon.

"Because we don't want her to see in what direction we're taking off in." whispered Inferno.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed though I'm not sure if this will stay like this. I put chapter 1 in just in case.<p> 


	2. New Revelation, New Threat

Hearts of the Digital Guardians

Disclaimer

I do not own Digimon or most of the concepts.

Chapter 2 New Revelation, New Threat

Kari awakened the following morning remembering what had happened. She looked at her forearm and saw the phoenix shaped mark. However much to her surprise it began glowing before vanishing.

"Morning Kari." said Takato (1*) going into the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." replied Kari with a smile as Gigimon entered. "So where's Tai?"

"Making breakfast since mom had to go with dad to the doctor." replied Takato. "I don't think he was able to handle mom's spinach and liver cake."

"I see." said Kari trying not to picture it.

"Come on." said Takato. The four went into the kitchen with Koromon sleeping on the couch.

"There you are." said Tai flipping an omelet.

"Yeah. I just had some trouble sleeping last night." replied Kari with a smile as she turned to the TV.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to bring you this early breaking news story." said a voice on the TV as they showed a reporter.

"I'm here in downtown Odaiba where a strange creature appeared. Then a strange young man appeared and began fighting the creature." said the reporter causing all six to turn their attention. There they saw a strange humanoid creature which almost looked like it had a Kuwagamon type armor. Fighting it was Inferno which caused Kari's eyes to widen. Inferno was exchanging blows and was not wearing his mask. However when the creature's hands began to glow his eyes widened and then took a defensive stance.

"Fool!" called out the creature before it fired a beam to a woman and her son who were trying to get away. They looked in shock but Inferno ran and got in front of them taking the blast with his arms in front of him.

"Get out of here." he called out. The two nodded and ran but he was thrown into the building behind him. He then came back out but with his shirt ripped and various parts of his body coated in blood, including his head.

"No way." said Tai.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily." said Inferno with a smile. Kari looked surprised but something in her told her she needed to help. She just didn't know what she could do. She then held her hands together and began to silently pray.

Inferno was holding his left arm when he felt a surge of energy.

"This power." he said looking at his hands. "I understand. I will not fail." he said his body gained an aura that went between red and light pink. Then he placed his right hand on the handle of his sword and looked forward. "Your time is up." he said dashing forward which ended up throwing the creature into the air. "This to you. Is Ragnarok!" he called out slashing at unbelievably from various directions seemingly simultaneously. Until he hit on final slash from above causing several cracks to form on the creature until it exploded into what looked like cluster of data. The reporter was about to approach Inferno but he vanished. Kari then looked and saw the phoenix mark had appeared but was vanishing once more.

"What was that?" asked Takato

"I don't know but I think after class we're gonna have to get together with the other in the digital world." said Tai. The three got ready for school and left with their partners in their bags. Part ways they split since Tai was currently in high school. Takato and Kari were walking along when someone who appeared to be the age of a high school student stopped them.

"Well well." said the older teen as four more appeared, all dressed in black. "Looks like we have someone going through our turf." he said.

"What do we do boss?"

"Let's just have them pay the fare and they can leave." said the first one.

"You really shouldn't pick on those who are minding their own business." said a voice. They all turned and saw a guy the same age as Kari and Takato but who was wearing jeans and a Black Sabbath t shirt along with sunglasses and red fingerless gloves as he held his own book bag.

"Oh? So are you gonna fight us?" asked the first teen.

"Not really. You see a fight suggests an even exchange in a battle. This will be more like a massacre." replied the pre-teen popping his wrists. The five became angered and charged at the new arrival. The first threw a punch at him but he caught it and flipped him over before elbowing him in the chest and kicking back up. Then ran to another of them and grabbed his face letting himself fall as he placed his knees in his face causing him to be knocked out on impact. Then he kicked the third in the chin knocking him out. The last to tried attacking him together but both were too slow to land a hit so round house kicked one before using that momentum to kick the other.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the pre-teen.

"Yes we're fine." said Takato.

"Thanks." said Kari.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're that American aren't you?" asked Takato.

"Yeah. Shawn Garrett at your service." he introduced himself before dropping to one knee clutching his side. The two Kamiyas then went up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Kari.

"I'm fine. Just bruised from a little accident I had earlier." he said getting up. However when he stood up Kari took notice that there was a small red stain at his left side.

"I wouldn't be so sure?" asked Kari going up to him before she pulled up his shirt revealing a cut around an inch and a half long which was slowly bleeding.

"Don't worry. That's just a minor wound." replied Shawn. "Anyway let's head to school."

"Alright but when we get there we're taking you to the nurse's office." said Kari in an authorative tone surprising all of them. Shawn was about to say something but decided against it.

"Alright." Shawn said with his hands up. The group began walking until they heard a song playing. "Sorry." he said scratching the back of his head before answering.

"Shawn. It's me." said a female's voice.

"Kinda obvious." he said in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Nice to talk to you too." said the girl. "Look the Master made the alterations so we'll be heading back soon. I'll meet you in class to give you back your D-Cyber."

"Actually I think it'll be better if you meet me at the Nurse's office." said Shawn.

"Do I need to ask?"

"Not my fault this time." said Shawn.

"Whatever. I'll meet you there then." said the girl before hanging up.

"About as fresh and asteroid belt." he sighed to himself.

"Who was that?" asked Takato.

"My cousin." replied Shawn. "She left earlier in the morning and she just said she wanted to meet up."

"Is she that girl who loves sports? The one who get aggressive?" asked Takato.

"That'd be her." said Shawn with a laugh. A few minutes after the three went to the Nurse's office but it was locked since the Nurse hadn't arrived yet.

"I guess we'll have to wait." said Takato. However then they heard a click and turned to Shawn who had opened the door. The two looked at him in shock.

"What? These doors are very simplistic. Even my little sister can pick these locks." said Shawn. Once they were inside Shawn sat while Kari looked for bandages since the Nurse wasn't in yet. Once she found some she went up to him.

"Okay take off your shirt." said Kari.

"What?" he asked with widened eyes.

"I said take off your shirt." said Kari.

"I'd really rather not." said Shawn.

"Now." said Kari with a stern voice making him sigh in defeat. Then he removed his shirt but when he did both Takato's and Kari's eyes widened. In their bags both Gatomon's and Gigimon's eyes had widened as well. Shawn's upper body was bandaged but the bandages all had dried up blood. Then he sighed and ripped the bandages revealing several scars and burns around his body.

"How did all that happen?" asked Takato in shock.

"Let's just say I know my way in and around a battle zone." said Shawn sadly with a smile as he took off his left glove revealing a scar with a spade tattooed over it.

"So you've been in fights before?" asked Kari as she began to rebandage Shawn.

"More than I care to remember." said Shawn.

"Why?" asked Takato.

"Sometimes when you've lost everything you love fighting is the only thing you can do to survive. At least in the beginning." said Shawn as Kari finished. "Anyway thanks for bandaging me up." he said as the door opened. There they saw a girl and a guy around Tai's age. The girl had long black hair that was tied in a pony-tail and was wearing a light blue t shirt with jeans. The guy had a darker complexion and was wearing blue sweats and a yellow t shirt. Both wore fingerless gloves that matched their shirts.

"There you are." said the girl.

"Glad to see you're so comfortable." said the guy.

"Hey guys." said Shawn feeling uncomfortable. "Kari. Takato these are Charles "Charlie" Wright and Samantha "Sam" Garrett."

"Nice to meet you." said Charlie.

"You too." said Takato. "Anyway we better go." he said turning to Kari who nodded. Then both got their book bags and left.

"So what happened?" asked Sam.

"One of them appeared here but it was a different version. It was wearing something that looked like a Kuwagamon type armor." replied Shawn. "Anyway I took a little damage that opened up some old wounds and Kari saw some blood on my shirt and kinda forced me here. Makes it kinda hard to believe she's the Digidestined of light."

"She may be light but she's no pushover." said Sam. "Anyway here." she said tossing Shawn his crimson D-Cyber."

"So what was the new upgrade?" asked Shawn.

"Well now we no longer have to find a place with a computer to go to the Digital World." said Charlie.

"We can just create small portals to cross over." added Sam.

"So wouldn't there be a problem if a Digimon crossed over while we were?" asked Shawn.

"Maybe but it works so that only the D-Cybers can open portals and only those who hold digivices can use them." replied Sam.

"Alright." said Shawn with a smile.

"We also got these." said Charlie tossing Shawn a two deck boxes. One had the shape of Phoenix in the front and the other had the shape of a dragon.

"Ryuki's and Odin's?" asked Shawn.

"Kind of. We'll be able to use the cards in battle." said Sam extending her hands causing two more to appear. One had the shape of a swan on it and the other had what looked like a cheetah. Then the two seemed to sink into her hands. Shawn nodded and held a deck in each hand causing them to also sink in. Then each of his pupils changed to the shapes of the decks glowing through his sunglasses before they vanished.

"Alright so do we have any orders?" asked Shawn.

"Other than watch and protect nothing." said Sam.

"So how are your charges?" asked Shawn.

"Can't complain." said Sam. "Anyway we'd better get moving or we'll be late for class." she said as they left.

"Well I guess better get back to what I do." said Shawn leaving the Nurse's office. As he walked to his homeroom Shawn smiled. "You know you can't sneak up on me."

"You're no fun." said a girl's voice.

"Well you're too easy to hear." said Shawn. "Anyway why are you trying to sneak up on me Kara?"

"Just playing around." said Kara when they heard the bell ring. Then the two went to class. There the two looked at those who they needed to watch over. Shawn was looking towards Kari while Kara was looking towards Ken (2*). After school Shawn was outside when Davis jumped on his back.

"Hey man. What are you doing here all alone?" asked Davis.

"Trying to be alone with my thoughts if you wouldn't mind." said Shawn.

"So I've been wanting to ask you something." said Davis letting Shawn go. "Why do you always wear those sunglasses?"

"My eyes aren't normal. Let's just leave it at that." said Shawn sounding a little angry.

"Alright jeez. I was just asking." said Davis.

"Davis one thing you need to learn is that sometimes you don't wanna ask people certain questions and asking said questions can really piss people off." said Shawn. "Now unless you wanna make me angrier I'd leave."

"Alright. See you later then." said Davis backing away before he left.

"You've still got your issues to work on." said Kara. "You know they wouldn't want you cursing yourself for what happened."

"Just because I know that it doesn't make remembering any less painful." said Shawn. "But we've gotta focus on the mission." he said cracking his neck. "I think the Digidestined are gonna meet in the Digital World with the Tamers. We should go."

"Alright. Let's go." said Kara. Then the two pulled out their D-Cybers and pressed a button in the back caused the space around them to rippled and them to vanish. Once in the Digital World the two walked into a forrest. "Alright I told her you'd escort her with the others." she said as both she and Shawn transformed. Shawn became Inferno and Kara became Aquatica who wore light blue pants, a blue t shirt, she had katana on her back, and a blue headband that had golden symbol on it. She also had forearm guards which were metallic.

"Wait." said Inferno. "You told who I'd escort them and why the hell didn't you tell me before?"

"Must have slipped my mind." said Aquatica with a sly smile. "And as for who well take a look." she added pointing behind him. Inferno turned and saw a girl around their age who was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a glittering skull on it and had black boots. The girl also had a black D-Arc attached to her belt with a deck box on the opposite side. The most distinguishing feature this girl had was that her left eye was blue while the right one appeared to be golden. The girl seemed to be a little scared. "Don't worry about him. He's just a little uptight."

"I'm uptight?" asked Inferno. "Excuse me but I'm not the one who wouldn't go to a movie just because one of the actors was drunk in the movie."

"Oh please you know damn well it was more than that." said Aquatica.

"Look we can discuss this later. For now I guess I'm gonna escort you with the others." said Inferno. The girl seemed to perk up and nodded. "So since you have a D-Ark that means you're a Tamer. So who's your partner?"

"I am." said a voice before they saw a small black blur which landed in front of the girl.

"I'm Kurai Tenshi and this is my partner BlackGatomon." the girl introduced herself. BlackGatomon walked forth with a smile. Inferno then turned and saw that his cousin was gone before shrugging.

"Alright nice to meet you both. I'm Inferno and looks like my partner's coming." Inferno said looking behind Tenshi. The two turned and saw Draymon flying towards them. "That's Draymon."

"Shawn big trouble!" said Draymon completely out of breath. Inferno looked confused.

"What's up?" asked Inferno. Then they heard what sounded like a quake. "Okay never mind." he said pulling up his sleeve revealing a deck box that was around it. Then he drew out a card. "Alright let's rock!" he said sliding the card on the side of his D-Cyber. "Plug-in X for Cyber Evolution activate!" At that his D-Cyber shot a bright light at Draymon.

"Draymon Digivolve tooooo" he said as his body began to seemingly break down. However the data then began to swirle into what looked like a fiery egg which then exploded with the flames swirling on the floor. "Kaiserdramon!" he called out as a large dragon with three horns, wings made of fire, and what appeared to be metal which was coming out of his shoulders appeared in his place. "Alright you get out of here." said Kaiserdramon.

"Alright be careful." said Inferno as he lifted his left arm causing a device to appear on it. Then he pressed a button on it causing it to open. After he hit a few keys which caused several lines to form in the air in front of him which then materialized a motorcycle with a helmet. "Here." he said handing the helmet to Tenshi. She put it on the all three got on the bike as Kaiserdramon headed back from the direction he had been thrown from. Inferno rode into the forest but then they began hearing the battle get closer to them forcing him to go faster. "Well I guess now's as good a time as any to test the new feature." he said hitting switch in the middle of the handle bar which caused the wheels of the motorcycle to grow several blades out of its wheels which then became surrounded by fire. "Hell Ripper online." he said as the bike began to go faster which was good because Kaiserdramon had been thrown straight at them. Not long after he found a hill where he was originally planning on watching the Digidestined and the Tamers from. Inferno went faster as he watched Kaiserdramon heading for them. "Both of you hang on tight!" he yelled out. The two nodded and held on tightly as he rode off the hill.

Down from the hill the group had begun talking about the rumor they'd heard of monsters that weren't Digimon appearing in both worlds when Kari sensed something weird.

"Hey Kari is something wrong?" asked Takato.

"I don't know." she replied before looking up which caused her eyes to widen. "Uh guys." she said pointing up. Everyone looked up to see a motorcycle jumping of the cliff above them. The bike then came down and landed a few feet away from them. Inferno then noticed that both Tenshi and BlackGatomon were stiff.

"Sorry about that." he said sheepishly. The two then let go of him and calmed down.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

"Well…" he began before looking up and noticing Kaiserdramon falling in direction towards the others.

"Watch out!" Kari yelled when she noticed the rather large dragon Digimon falling.

"I got it." said Inferno holding a hand towards them causing a red dome to appear around them. When Kaiserdramon hit the dome caused him to bounce off them and nearly land on Inferno.

"Damn. That thing's strong."

"Well then I think you know what we have to do." he said pulling out his D-Cyber.

"A Digivice?" asked Davis as Inferno pulled out a card.

"Plug in Z for Final Matrix!" he called out sliding the card.

"Kaiserdramon digivolve toooooo…." he said as Kaiserdramon began glowing. Then he became surrounded by fire which then began to take a new form revealing a smaller dragon like Digimon. "Ignimon!"

"What Digimon is that?" asked TK.

"Let's see." said Henry holding his Digivice. "There's no information coming up."

"Ignimon where is that thing?" asked Inferno.

"I think it's coming from the…" began Ignimon as a large monster landed in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" yelled out Davis. The monster in question had a spider torso for legs, an upper body which looked human but with the head of a bull.

"Oh dude that's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." said Inferno trying not to laugh. The monster then ran and tried to crush Inferno forcing him to jump. "Ignimon, ready?" he asked pulling out another card.

"Let's do it." said Ignimon.

"Alright!" called out Inferno sliding another card. "Hyper Matrix Delta 9 active!" he called out causing Ignimon's body to be surrounded by fire. Then Ignimon flew upwards as Inferno jumped up. Everyone looked up but the sun got in their way so they saw nothing but light until Inferno came down wearing what looked like a dragon like armor. The white part of his eyes was now red and the middle was white. He also wore a helmet which covered the lower half of his face but didn't cover his hair which was now spiked. (I don't know what that's called)

"Now you will fall." said Inferno in a dual voice holding his right hand out to his side. This caused a large staff with a ruby at one end that was surrounded by six curved blades to appear. The monster then tried to strike him but he jumped as he started spinning his weapon causing it to glow. "Spiral flame slash!" he called out sending a wave of red energy to the creature. The energy hit but didn't harm it. All it did was form a red ring around it which immobilized it. Then he jumped at it and slashed it several times before he jumped straight up and an orb formed around the ruby on his weapon before he threw his weapon at it causing it to explode and shatter into bits of strange particles. Inferno then stopped forwards with both hands open. This caused the particles to separate into both his hands. The particles on his left hand formed in the shape of a large egg while the other formed a small red sphere. Then the egg flew away while he pulled out a card which absorbed the sphere.

"Sorry about that." said Inferno as he and Ignimon seperated allowing Ignimon to revert to Draymon.

"How did you do that?" asked Tai.

"What part? Riding my bike of the cliff, fusing with my partner, or seperating the data?"

"All of it." said Davis.

"I could explain but there's no fun in that." said Inferno with a smile as he stuck his tongue out. "Anyway while I'm here I might as well tell warn you. Be careful with the those creatures. Especially if you take the offense." he said as he turned.

"Wait." said Kari. "Can't you tell us more about what they are?"

"Not here." said Inferno. "But I think we can explain things to you all at our base." he said turning to them. "Tamers please step forward and pull out your Digivices." They all did. "Not you Takato." At that he stepped back as Inferno held out his D-Cyber. This caused a light to shoot and hit their D-Arcs. Once it was done he pulled his D-Cyber back. "Alright now the rest of you." The other pulled their own and the same light hit them. "Alright you're digivices will be able to enter the dimensional space our base is in. For you Tamers go to the place in the park where you returned from the Digital World. The rest of you got to Highton View Terrace."

"But why there?" asked Henry.

"Those locations are the ones with the weakest resistance for dimensional travel." replied Inferno. "All you will need to do is hold your digivices out and you'll open a hole that'll allow you to go to our base."

"But wouldn't that cause a disruption in space?" asked Izzy.

"No. The hole will only remain open by your Digivices. Once you cross over it'll close." Inferno explained. "Anyway come around two thirty so we can have some stuff ready for you."

"Like what?" asked Davis suspiciously.

"You're overt hinking things." said Inferno with a sweatdrop. "Anyway see you then." he said as fire surrounded him and Draymon before the two were gone.

"What do you guys think?" asked Matt.

"I think we should go." said Tai. "After all it seems like he really wants to fight this thing."

"I don't trust him." said Davis.

"Well I do." said Kari catching everyone by surprise. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm gonna go."

"In that case I'm going too." said Takato.

"Then we're not staying behind." said Ryou looking at the other Tamer who nodded.

"We're going too." said Matt as the others nodded. However they were unaware that there seven others watching them from the trees, one of whom was Inferno.

"Well it looks like things are getting interesting." said a girl who had long pink hair.

"Indeed they are." said Inferno.

"Well we better prepare." said a guy who had short black hair but bangs on his face.


End file.
